Story:Twilight Crystal
Story pages Use this area for entries for the story. Please use subpages of this forum and not userspaces. Also, please keep locations in mind during periods of travel. A map has been placed into the locations subpage for your convenience. Act 1: The Manipulative Chapter 1: Lost Hope Chapter 2: Dark Horizon Chapter 3: The Storm Breaks Act 2: The Chessmaster Chapter 4: Strings and Limbs Chapter 5: The Two Faces of a Coin Chapter 6: The Will of the Strong Act 3: Beyond the Chaos Chapter 7: With Twilight as Their Guide Chapter 8: The Hidden Piece of the Puzzle Chapter 9: Third Side of the Conflict Act 4: Behind Darkness Chapter 10: The Monster Behind the Man Chapter 11: Chains of Collaboration Chapter 12: Miracle from the Ash Act 5: Hierophany Chapter 13: Of Ascendancy and Anthurium Chapter 14: Bedlam's Chasm Chapter 15: The Unraveling Curtain Act 6: Requiem of Destiny Chapter 16: The Appropriators Chapter 17: Revenge and Redemption Chapter 18: The Symphony of Twilight Subpages /Protagonists /Antagonists /Eons /NPC's /Locations /Discussion /Divinities /Timeline /Soundtrack Gaidens Plot Elements Twilight Crystal ::Twilight Crystal: First Steps Characters Cynthia Alexander ::Cynthia Alexander: A Flower Blooming In the War Francis Castiglione ::Francis Castiglione: The Life and Time of a Death Dealer Leon Chatel ::Leon Chatel: Day One Seto Highwind ::The Dragoon Struggles: A Journey of 37 Years Ivy Ixia ::Chronicles of the Dancer: Pulchritudinous Ameliorations, Benevolence Descent Taarin Lightsun ::The Kilika Chronicles: Duality & Acceptance Intro Prologue Power. Since the beginning of time, power has always been an endless cycle of pain and corruption. People have always wanted power, at first they used that power to make their dreams come true, or to save and protect the ones they cared about. But in the end power will only lead to pain, suffering, greed, hate, lust, corruption, war and death. Power can turn a person into a hero to the people and a saviour to all. But in the end that very power will transform that person into an evil monster, blind and corrupted. They will become the very opposite of what they wanted. Power brings nothing but war. War brings pain, pain brings suffering and suffering brings death. Two empires once had a strong alliance between each other, and kept the world in a state of peace. But when the two empires found two special crystals, they thought to use them for the good of the people. So they each took one of the two crystals. The empire of Archadia took the crystal of Darkness, while the empire of Zanarkand took the crystal of Light. So at first the two empires used the crystals for the good of their people. However, the power from both crystals eventually corrupted them. They desired to gain even more power, so each schemed to take the second crystal for themselves. And so Zanarkand and Archadia went to war, a war for the other crystal, a war that would last for a 1,000 years. They call this war the Endless War, a war that will go on to the ends of time itself. And still, both sides were strong; showing no weakness, and equal power, wealth and technology. Many believed that this war would never end, but nothing can last forever. Aura Aura is the life energy of this world. Aura's appearance differs depending on the nature of its embodiment. If a person's Aura is green, it means that person has lived a pure and unsinful live. If it is blue, that person is consumed by a deep sadness or fear. If it is a crimson red, that person has killed one or many people; in this case their Aura appears to be covered with the blood of their victims. However, if a person's Aura is pure black, that person is corrupted with evil, either by intense hate, greed, or they could just be naturally evil. Normal people are unable to see Aura, but Seers have the unusual ability to sometimes be able to see it. Races The world of Drakin is inhabited mostly by three subspecies, the Humes, who excel in Magics and such, the Canidine, born of the hunt, with skill and speed to prove it, and the Drakenaer, hybrid Hume Wyvern’s who enjoy their combat close. Hume The human race. Look like any real world human and isn't much to say that people don't already know. They tend to be more skilled with magic but also tend to be less agile in combat. Canidine Born with the tendency to resemble Humes, they still exist with some noticeable differences. They have elongated tarsels (ankle bones) and tall lean bodies. This causes them to lack the advantage as brawlers, but they do tend to be more agile. Their teeth are sharper than a Humes, resembling fangs, and, unlike a Humes, they have the ability to re-grow lost teeth, albeit it being a slow process. Drakenaer Roughly the same height as a Hume, they are most easily identified by a pair of large dragon-wings located on their back. Their ears also resemble dragon wings; as such their hearing is different from most of the sapient races. The ears pick up and translate soundwaves by countering it with an equal force of movement, as such their ears have many muscles so that they can subconsciously control movement around the ear area so that sound is fluent, but even then they are pretty much deaf in strong winds. They also have scales on sections of their skin, most prevalently at the base of the scalp and the upper back and shoulders. Though the wings can be flapped, they are more reliable as improvised parachutes on account of a somewhat dense physical frame, and the fact that their total mass is larger than the average Humes. They have highly packed muscle fibres and dense bones which make actual flight nearly impossible, but allows, to a point, minimal gliding. However, this dense frame makes them very strong, being substantially stronger than a Hume of the same height. They do tend to ignore the merit of magic. Seer A ancient race connect with Aura. They able to see Aura and use it with their Magic. They look exactly like human with bright green eyes. Skyhound A race of wolfs, that speak perfect grammar, able to control the wind and they can hear the voice of the wind. Eons A ancient and hidden race of summons. Their abilities are different with each one, some are able to manipulate fire or ice, while others are able to unleash devastating forbidden magic. Also their appearance differ from Eon to Eon, some look like Humes, while others resemble dragons or other beasts. A list of Eons can be found here. If you have some suggestion for more summons or want to help fill in the empty spaces, feel free to provide input. Members As follows are the most important characters in the story and the User that provided each one: *Avec Quartz by Armageddon11 *Taarin Leighson by Krystal Tomlin *Cynthia Alexander by NeoBahamutZEROX *Seto Highwind by Daiton *Felix Fellahin by AnonyMan *Maximilian Renard by Werefang *Seraph by Ultima The High Seraph *Dante Atlas by DarkShuyin *Ivy Ixia by Deadlyslashsword *Alexandra Augustus by 8bit BlackMage *April Augustus by 8bit BlackMage *Lyndaj Schrine by 8bit BlackMage *Samael Helvetica by Muchomas35